Reasons Why I Hate My Bestfriend
by kazuhei-chan
Summary: Unsatisfied with Shinichi's answer, Heiji decided to do what his friend told him. He tries to write reasons why he hate his childhood friend, Kazuha. Find out what's on Heiji's list. :)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first time to write a story about Kazuha and Heiji here. Actually, I'm just new at this site so please put up with me. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Detective Conan.

**Reasons Why I Hate My Bestfriend**

**~o~o~o~**

"Kudou! C'mon, man. Listen to me," the famous detective of the west said through the phone. He is currently talking to his friend, another famous detective named Kudou Shinichi also known as the detective of the east.

"Listen to you? Don't you even know that I'm barely awake? It's just four in the morning. Why do you need to call so damn early? If this is not that important, I swear I'm going to kill you myself," Shinichi shouted, obviously irritated at the sudden phone call. He was clearly disturbed in his sleep when his idiot of a friend decided that giving him a call at this time is very appropriate.

Heiji rolled his eyes, "This is important. I have a problem. It's.. it's…" _Damn it! Why can't I say it? C'mon, Heiji. You can do this. Breathe in, breathe out._

"Just say it already, Hattori!"

"Alright fine! It's Kazuha," he blurted out, not knowing that a light shade of pink tinted his cheeks.

"Kazuha? Pray tell, Hattori. How did your bestfriend become your problem?" Shinichi cornered him, obviously realizing what his friend is talking about. _Well, this is actually pretty interesting. _"So? Aren't you going to tell me?"

"I actually do not know. Well, I couldn't sleep lately. I kept on thinking about her and all the stuffs I hate about her. I swear to God, this is making me crazy," Heiji told him, sighing deeply.

"So you're telling me that you hate her?" Shinichi asked, smirking, obviously not known to Heiji.

"No, of course not. It's just that she's.. she's…" Heiji started but can't continue reasoning out. He sure sounds hopeless. "I don't know what's wrong with me, Kudou."

"It's actually simple, you know. For a detective, you sure are slow. Let's add the fact that you're too dense for your own good." The detective of the east pointed out as he laughed. Heiji sounded so pathetic right now and being a good friend, he might as well help him out.

"Hey! That's not true." Heiji retorted. "Let's hear it then."

"Wait. After I tell you and you aren't convinced, try listing down the reasons why you _hate_ your bestfriend." Shinichi instructed him. He heard Heiji on the other line muttered something like, _I don't get it._ Nevertheless, he agreed so Shinichi decided to continue. "Okay, here it goes. Heiji Hattori, you are in love with Kazuha Toyama. Good night."

And with that, the line went dead.

_No, no! That's totally impossible. She's my childhood friend. I love her, yes, but only as a sister. Nothing more. I'm sure of it_, he tried to convince himself.

**~o~o~o~**

Morning came and a certain detective felt miserable. Haven't gotten any sleep last night, he was surely not in the mood to argue with his bestfriend. Kazuha came knocking at his door at seven thirty that morning. Not only did she bang his door, but damn it, the woman had to call him out several times.

"Heiji! What's taking you so long? We're going to be late," she shouted. He opened his door and found her standing right in front of it with arms crossed at her chest, eyes narrowed, and pouting cutely for her own good. _Wait_, he thought, _did I just say that she's cute? God! What's happening to me? _Dismissing the thought, he walked past her and headed for the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Wait up, you ahou!" Kazuha yelled at him. _Heiji is such an insensitive jerk!_, she thought.

"Stop shouting, ahou! My ears are going to bleed. Besides, you'll wake everyone in the neighborhood with that irritating voice of yours," Heiji pointed out, slightly pissed off.

"Hmph! Fine! See you at school then," and with that, she ran off, leaving Heiji standing in the kitchen floor with a toast in his mouth. _Geez, she's angry at me again, _he thought. _I'll talk to her later and apologize. I guess se deserves it._

Heiji walked to their school silently, thinking of what Shinichi told him early this morning. He wasn't convinced at what he was told. That was just his friend's assumption, right? As if a light bulb lit on top of his head, he fished out a pad paper and pen from his bag and started to scribble something which read, _Reasons Why I Hate My Bestfriend_. He was definitely going to proved to Kudou that he was definitely, absolutely, positively (okay, enough of that) in love with Kazuha. _Just wait, Kudou. I'll prove you wrong this time,_ he thought with a smile on his face thinking that this is one of the cases he and Shinichi usually solves and that he would outsmart his friend with this one.

_Okay, let's start, _he thought as he placed his pen under his chin as if he was thinking. Then, he began to write.

**She's too noisy.** _Well, this is certainly true. She's always shouting at me. Seriously, who wouldn't be annoyed at that? And the little scene this morning is just the proof of that._

**She has this terrible mood swings.** _Okay, that's right. There were times that she is nice to me. Then next she is angry at me all of a sudden. And when I try to fight back, she cries, rendering me speechless and I feel bad. It's as if I was at fault. Seeing her cry makes me want to hate myself._

**She acts like my mother.** _Too much! She's always reminding me of this and that. Sometimes, I even think that she really is my mother than my real mom. I mean, c'mon, I'm not a child anymore. I can take care of myself._

**She always comes with me during cases.** _Tell me about it. Kazuha's like my shadow. Wherever I go, she's always there. Most of the time, we end up fighting because I'll tell her not to come with me 'cause it's too dangerous. Then she'll tell me that that's the reason why she wanted to come – because she thinks I might be in danger._

**She thinks that she can protect herself at all times. **_It's a fact that she knows aikido and can defend herself at times when she's me during cases. She even saved me at some of those times. Nevertheless, she has to know that she can't protect herself at all times. I mean, what if a gun was pointed at her again or someone tried to stab her? She might not have a chance to survive at those and that would wound me deeply. That's why I always keep an eye at her. I'll never ever let her get hurt._

**She worries too much over me. **_It's true; she really does worry too much over me. It's not that I don't want her fussing over me, well as a matter of fact, I feel happy that she cares but I don't want her to worry too much. It's very troublesome, I guess. There are times, after cases, that I come home with a sprained ankle or a cut. Then the following morning, she barges at our house and she would start scolding me for not being careful. The next thing I know she's hugging me while crying, telling me that she'd personally kill me if I would be reckless again. Oh well, at times like that, I would just hug her back and let her cry._

**She has this unique smile. **_Kazuha's smile is somehow, I don't know how to say it, bright? I guess. Whenever she smiles at me, it's as if my heart's going to burst and I'm having difficulty at breathing. This is actually annoying. I mean, how could she do that? I don't even have a clue while her smile affects me so much._

**She stares at me with those eyes of hers. **_You might think I'm crazy for putting this on the list, thinking what's wrong if someone stares at you? Well, here it is. It's just that whenever she stares at me with those big, beautiful, green eyes of hers, I get lost in it. I don't know how or why but it just happens. When she stares at me, I stare back at her. And this would go on until one of us breaks it. I feel embarrasses at this, just so you know!_

**She's too friendly at boys for her own good. **_Damn right, she is! It's not that I don't want her to make friends but I'm also a guy and we're even childhood friends. Am I not enough for her? Doesn't she consider me as her friend? It's actually irritating seeing her smiling at all those boys being friendly with her. C'mon, can't she see that they're actually flirting with her?! And when this happens during cases, I can't even concentrate in my deductions. See? Why am I so affected anyway? It's not as if I'm jealous, right? Yeah, that would be an understatement. _

**She knows me very well. **_Okay, this is creepy. I mean she knows me very well. Maybe it's the fact that we've been together since diapers. But for her to easily see through me? That's out of the question. I mean, I'm supposed to know myself way better than anyone else right? The thing is she knows when I'm happy. She knows when I'm sad. She knows what words to tell me to cheer me up. She knows what food, color, and other things I like or dislike. She knows when I need her support in cases. I tell you, she knows everything about me. But she doesn't know one fact, that she's my first love when I was a little kid. Don't get me wrong, it's just puppy love or maybe a simple crush. And it was long ago. What's past is past. It's not as if I still feel the same way, today. We're just friends. Friends, I tell you._

Finishing the list, Heiji placed his pen and paper inside his bag, leaving in his hand the piece where he wrote his, um, wonderful notes. He decided to call Shinichi and told him about his list, briefly explaining each entry. Then, he heard his friend laugh and he told him, "Now, Hattori. Are you sure that what you wrote and your reasoning are the things you _hate _about her? It's sound to me that your list is about the things you _love _about her." And with that, for the second time now, the line went dead.

The piece of paper flew from his hand. He quickly picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket. Glancing at his watch, it read, seven fifty. Ten more minutes until the bell rings. _Damn it! How can I not see it? _he thought. He ran the rest of the way to school and saw her sitting under their favorite tree with her eyes closed. Glancing at the surroundings and noticing that they were the only ones left outside the building, he neared her slowly. Hearing footsteps nearing her, she opened her eyes and found Heiji standing in front of her. Standing up to meet his gaze, she broke the silence between them.

"If you're going to apologize then–" he cut her off, grabbing her, one arm encircling her waist and the other moved to her nape. Without giving her a chance to ask what's happening, he placed his lips over hers.

Kazuha was more than shock at what's happening. She was about to tell him not to apologize anymore and now he is kissing her! Didn't he know how much he affects her? She's practically in love with him for years now. Surrendering to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, responding to the kiss. His wrap around her waist tightened as he deepened the kiss. She moaned softly as she slightly parted her lips giving him access. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, putting all of his emotions in his actions. Just then, she did the same. After some time, they parted gasping for the much needed air. Both of their faces were beet red and one could clearly see that they were embarrassed at what transpired between them. Kazuha was looking at the ground while Heiji was looking up the sky. Heiji was the first to speak up.

"Kazuha," his simple call of her name made her heart beat ten times faster than usual. She slowly looked at him, only to find him staring at her. Feeling shy, she tried to look away but Heiji sensed what she was about to do. He held her in place, holding her chin up so she would look at him. Then with all that's worth, he decided to tell her. _It's now or never_, he thought.

"I'm in love with you," he started, his eyes never leaving her eyes, "All this time, I've loved you but I only realized it now."

Silence. Deafening silence enveloped them. Heiji felt that his heart was going to crack when Kazuha didn't reply and just looked down. When she raised up her head, he noticed that she was crying. Then, he started to panic.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to–" he started to explain but this time she was the one to cut him off. She jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. After they, parted she told him, "Took you long enough, ahou. I love you too." Then, she gave her that smile. The smile that made his heart beat faster. The smile that she only gives and can only give to him. With that said, he smiled back at her and intertwined his hand with her.

The bell rang and they quickly ran to their classroom, still holding hands with smile on their faces. Their classmates noticed what's up with them and started teasing them. Well, who cares right? As long as they're happy. Grabbing his cell phone as he sat down on his seat, he texted his friend, _Looks like you win again, detective_.

He then glanced at his childhood friend, his bestfriend, and now his only girl. Who would've thought that he would fall for her? _I guess I have to keep that piece of paper as a souvenir and keep it away from Kazuha's prying hands, _he laughed at the thought.

**A/N: **So how was it? Did you like it? Tell me, tell me. I would love to hear from you, guys.


	2. note

Hello guys! This is not part of the story. I would just like to thank those who took their time to read my first Kazuha x Heiji fanfic. Thanks also for your reviews. By the way, I would just like to tell **ayeth **and another one of you who reviewed (sorry, your name wasn't there.. what was wriiten was just '**Guest**') that I would try to write more stories. Just tell me if you have suggestions. I'm more than willing to know what you think. Thanks again!


End file.
